I Lay Dying
by Sarahh Jane
Summary: Kagome flees home, heartbroken after witnessing Kikyo and Inuyasha together in the forest. She feels as if there is no hope for them to ever be together. This is a short story of heartache and misunderstandings.
1. Kagome

This is the revised version of **I Lay Dying**.  
The lyrics are to _Evanescene's_, **Tourniquet**.  
The title of this story came from a line from the song.  
All sentences in **BOLD **are lyrics to the song.

**Summary:** Kagome flees home, heartbroken after witnessing Kikyo and Inuyasha together in the forest. She feels as if there is no hope for them to ever be together. This is a short story of heartache and misunderstandings.

* * *

**I Lay Dying **

**Chapter 1**_ - Kagome's Thoughts_

* * *

_Why? Inuyasha how could you? After hugging me all those times, saving me, leading me to believe that you loved me then back-stabbing me with Kikyo ! _Kagome laid on her bed_. I sacrificed so much so I could be with you, my friends, family, education. Yet, during all that time, your heart still belonged to Kikyo. I rescued you from the tree after Kikyo deceived you. I gave you life! She died and was later was made from dirt, bones and long gone souls, she was undead, a mistake. I am alive, young and I was no match for her. You caused me a lot of pain Inuyasha. I can never forgive you for this. I try to forget about you, but your face still lingers in my mind. I still love you. I always will. I just can't go on knowing that you betrayed me._

**I tried to kill the pain. But only brought more.**

_Yet by staying away from you, my heart aches. That's strange isn't it, Inuyasha. If I see you, I cry. If I don't, I also cry, because my heart aches to be in your embrace._

**So much more.**

_So I have come to a conclusion. If I can't be with you, or even live with out you, I will eliminate both options. Yes, you have caused me so much pain that I will have to die._

_I will commit suicide._

_I have thought about this since I came back to the present. I will leave my friends, and family, but I can't live everyday. Day after day. Among everyone, when my heart and thoughts drift to you._

This has to end.

* * *

**Hehe. That was Chapter One. The next chapter will have Inuyasha's thoughts. The story alternates between the two of them. **  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter Two** - Inuyasha.

* * *

**

**I Lay Dying** was written by me, **Sarah Jane** ( x-SarahxJane-x )  
Inuyasha does not belong to me.  
And neither does the song.

* * *


	2. InuYasha

This is the revised version of **I Lay Dying.**  
The lyrics are to _Evanescene's_, **Tourniquet.**  
The title of this story came from a line from the song.  
All sentences in **BOLD **are lyrics to the song.

**Summary:** Kagome flees home, heartbroken after witnessing Kikyo and Inuyasha together in the forest. She feels as if there is no hope for them to ever be together. This is a short story of heartache and misunderstandings.

* * *

**I Lay Dying**  
** Chapter 2**_ - Inuyasha_.  
_

* * *

_

He saw the way she had looked after Kikyo had left, only a few hours before. Her eyes held surprise, pain, deception, betrayal and even love. But she had returned to the present to dwell on her feelings. He had told her, without words, that he had chosen Kikyo instead of her. Inuyasha knew that this would hurt Kagome greatly, yet he had to choose one of them. Kikyo gave up her life because of her love for Inuyasha, Kagome hadn't even told him her feelings. But he knew she did, regardless. As he walked from the tree, to the well, he couldn't stop thinking about Kagome.

**Kagome**

He knew that he had to say sorry. Yet he couldn't bear to see her again. Her brown eyes looking so sadly at him. Trying to figure out why he had been with Kikyo, and why he had "let her on." But he hadn't. He loved Kagome too. It wasn't because he felt the connection between carnation and incarnation. He felt differently for each other them. When he reached the well, he kneeled down on the grass beside it, looking into the darkness. Kagome's sad face flashed through his mind again. He clenched his fist and screamed her name. The scream turned into a long, painful howl as he faced the heavens.

**

* * *

Chapter Two! YAY! Remember, the chapters alternate between Inuyasha and Kagome. **  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter Three** - Kagome.

* * *

**

**I Lay Dying** was written by me, **Sarah Jane** ( x-SarahxJane-x )  
Inuyasha does not belong to me.  
And neither does the song.

* * *


	3. Kagome

This is the revised version of **I Lay Dying**.  
The lyrics are to _Evanescene's_, **Tourniquet**.  
The title of this story came from a line from the song.  
All sentences in **BOLD **are lyrics to the song.

**Summary:** Kagome flees home, heartbroken after witnessing Kikyo and Inuyasha together in the forest. She feels as if there is no hope for them to ever be together. This is a short story of heartache and misunderstandings.

* * *

**I Lay Dying **

**Chapter 3**_ - Kagome.

* * *

_

How can I do this without anyone stopping me? Kagome thought as she searched for a possible weapon to inflict damage upon herself. Her pain has caused her to decide this. Was this to be her fate? A tear slid down her cheek. I _loved_ him. **I love him**. 

**I lay dying. And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal.**

The tears continued to come. One after the other. Each from pain and love. She entered the kitchen, looking in drawers for a butcher knife. She had decided to slit her wrists. She would go into the bathroom, sit in the bathtub and die... tonight. Her mind was made up and she would not turn back from this decision.

**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming. Am I too lost to be saved?**

About five minutes later, Kagome found a knife. It was sharp enough as she has lightly ran her finger along it's blade, causing a small amount of blood to flow from the wound. She carried it into her bedroom where she would write a letter to her friends and family. She placed the knife on the table as she found some paper and a pen.

**Am I too lost?**

_Dear Mom, Sota, Grandpa and friends..._

_I realize that you have found this letter only because you have found me. I am so very sorry but I have been through too much pain in order to find a reason to live anymore. I hope you all understand._

_I love you,_

_Kagome_

She finished in about ten minutes, by the time she had carefully thought of each and every word. Her family wasn't expected home for another hour or so. Yet she must hurry. After picking up the letter and knife, she left her room to place the note in the bathroom.

**My god, my tourniquet return to me salvation my god, my tourniquet return to me salvation.**

**

* * *

That was Chapter Three. Remember that ****the story alternates between the two of them. **  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter Four** - Inuyasha.

* * *

**

**I Lay Dying** was written by me, **Sarah Jane** ( x-SarahxJane-x )  
Inuyasha does not belong to me.  
And neither does the song.

* * *


	4. InuYasha

Chapter 4 ~ Inu-Yasha  
  
He didn't stop howling until his throat was sore. He then stood up and stiffly returned to the village where he, Sango, Shippo and Miroku were staying. He paid no attention to them as he curled up in a corner. His friends looked at him sadly. Even if he had severly hurt Kagome's feelings, he had been though a lot too.  
  
They didn't bother comforting him, Inu-Yasha would only turn them away. Again. He thought about Kagome. She was so upset with him that she went back home immediately after giving the others some medicine. He could only think of what she might be thinking now.  
  
Probably really horrible thoughts. He cringed. Why him? Why did he have to go through this? Not only had her hurt her, he had hurt himself. He could feel her pain. Her heart had been broken by the sight of him and Kikyo in the woods:  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
"Only I can protect you." He said as he hugged Kikyo. She struggled only a moment before she hugged him back. They each spoke each others name before Kikyo pulled an dagger to his throat. Then she was being pulled up by her soul collectors. That was when Kagome revealed herself from eavesdropping on them behind a tree. Then she ran home.  
  
*** End Of Flashback ***  
  
I have to go back to say my goodbyes to Kagome. He though as he left the village. His friends asked him where he was going, but his mind was clouded on thoughts of the well, and Kagome. 


	5. Kagome

Chapter 5 ~ Kagome  
  
Kagome left the note in the bathroom and she went to go look out the window. The sun was setting. What a beautiful end to my miserable life. She thought sarcastically as she closed the curtains and made her way back into the backroom.  
  
As she climbed into the bathtub fully dressed and turning on the water, filling it halfway up, she thought about Inu-Yasha. Does he remember what he did to me? Or is he too wrapped up with Kikyo to even though about me? She thought sadly.  
  
* Do you remember me? * * Lost for so long *  
  
I'm over here and he's in the past with Kikyo. He probably forgot about me already. He won't come back to say he's sorry. Oh no. Not after what he's done. Why do I even bother to think that he will save me from this horrible fate that I have bestowed apon myself.  
  
* Will you be on the other side? * Or will you forget me? *  
  
Kagome held up the knife in her left hand and stared at it. This was going to make her bleed. She wondered how much it wouldn't hurt. Probably a lot, but not as much as she already had been through. She brought the blade to her wrist. This is it , there is no going back. Goodbye. She thought as she sliced her wrist open. It hurt, a lot.  
  
Kagome but back tears. She was surprised that she was any tears left. 


	6. InuYasha

Chapter 6 ~ Inu-Yasha  
  
Inu-Yasha gasped as he felt the severe decrease in Kagome's heartbeat. He started to run as fast as he could towards the well. Kagome was really hurt. He didn't know how, but he feared it was his fault.  
  
* My god, my tourniquet * *Return to me salvation *  
  
Only a few more minutes left and he would be in the well. Please Kagome, be alright by the time I get there. Even from this era, he could smell lots of blood, her blood. God Kagome, what's going on over there? He thought frantically.  
  
Then he was at the well. He literally dived into it. He wasn't going to slow down in case she needed every second that he could give her.  
  
* My god, my tourniquet * *Return to me salvation *  
  
He reached the present in a matter of seconds. The smell of blood was much stronger here. Jesus, he thought. He followed the scent to her house. He broke through the door. 


	7. IY and KAG

Chapter 7 ~ Kagome and Inu-Yasha  
  
Kagome thought she had hears a noise, by the front of the house. She paid no attention to it, if it was her family, they would be too late anyways. Darkness started to close in on her as she attempted to slit her other wrist.  
  
"Kagome ! Where are you?!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he tried to follow her blood scent. Kagome dropped the knife on the ground as unconsiousness came closer to her. "Inu-Yasha," she whispered. "He camre back for me afterall." She continued. Tears falling from her almost dead eyes. "It's too late, though. Inu-Yasha. No. Why now? I want to live now !!!!" she said louder. "Inu- Yasha !!!!!!!" she cried as loud as she could. Inu-Yasha rushed to the bathroom and broke open the door. He couldn't believe what he saw before him. Kagome, bathed in blood stained water, her wrists bleeding, never seeming to end.  
  
Her heartbeat was faint. She was going to die. Inu-Yasha ran over to her, crying. "Why, Kagome?" but he already knew. It WAS his fault afterall. She turned to face him. "Inu....Yasha" she said weakly. "I don't want to die. I'm so sorry."  
  
* My wounds cry for the grave *  
  
* My soul cries for deliverance *  
  
Inu-Yasha gently took her out of the bathtub and wrapped a blaket around her and her wrists. The bleeding ceased to stop. "Oh my god Kagome" Inu- Yasha said. "I did this to you. I choose Kikyo and you ened up like this." He held her almost lifeless body in his arms. She smiled weakly at him. "I love you Inu-Yasha," she said. He cried some more. "Me too." She replied. "I love you Kagome." She closed her eyes and Inu-Yasha thought she was leaving now. "Inu-Yasha," she said "Yes, Kagome." She opened her eyes. "Do you think that I will go into heaven even though I killed myself?" she asked. She was already using past tense. "Of course." He replied  
  
*Will I be denied christ *  
  
"I'm going to join you up there," he said "Inu-Yasha, please live your life, don't do this for me. You deserve to live." she said. Kagome only had moments. "Please, read my note on the sink, don't miss me ok? I can't go on knowing you are sad. I will always love you," she said  
  
* Tourniquet *  
  
Inu-Yasha wimpered. He hugged her closer. "Please don't leave me," he said kissing her cold lips. She returned it. Then it ended. Kagome placed her hand on his cheek, wiping away his tears. "Goodbye," she said. Inu- Yasha stared at her face, so beautiful. "Goodbye," Inu-Yasha said and her eyes closed, her hand fell. Her breathing stopped. He cried for her. He held her closer, even if she was dead. "I'm sorry." He said.  
  
* My suicide * ** A/N ... I'm sorry... I finished it... Kagome died and Inu-Yasha said he was sorry and that was supposed to be it. I didn't make it clear... and I confused some people and again I am sorry. If reviews for a sequel continue, I may continue it. Please understand that this is my first story on fanfiction and I forgot to end it better, and say "the end." With all my sincerest apologies... Sarah Jane ** 


End file.
